Heavy Containment Zone
The Heavy Containment Zone is one of the four major areas in SCP: Secret Laboratory, which serves as the area where SCP-106, SCP-096, SCP-079, SCP-939 and SCP-049 will spawn, as well as houses the Alpha Warhead and its activation switch. It is the zone connecting the Entrance Zone to the Light Containment Zone. Areas Alongside typical hallways, "X" intersections, "T" intersection and corners, the Heavy Containment Zone has many unique rooms throughout. Checkpoint Connects the Heavy Containment Zone to the Entrance Zone. Requires Checkpoint access keycards to get past. Elevator Systems A and B Elevator systems A and B are the lifts that will transport a player to and from the Light Containment Zone. They are laid out in a "T" junction formation, with the elevator system name illuminated on a digital display in the center of the room with the lifts on either side. Once the Light Containment Zone decontamination has begun, the sign will read "DISABLED" and the elevators will no longer work. Tesla Gates The Tesla Gates are round portals found in the middle of some of the straight corridors in this zone. The gates activate once a player gets near them, creating walls of electricity at regular intervals, requiring a short recharge before discharging again. Players must time their movement so the gate is recharging as they progress past it. SCP-079 can also manipulate Tesla gates to fire at its command at the cost of Auxiliary Power. Server Room The server room is a large two-floor room containing multiple server-racks. The two floors are connected by two staircases. A Scientist keycard is guaranteed to spawn in this room, but its location can vary between the top floor behind one of the servers and the bottom floor where it is jammed between two servers in the back. Alpha Warhead room The Alpha Warhead room can be found inside a typical hallway, with a lift under an electric sign flashing "Alpha Warhead". Going down a lift, there is a large round room, with the manual override switch on the left side. Beside the manual override switch console is the warhead armory, requiring a keycard with Tier 2 armory access and contains an Epsilon-11 SR or a USP alongside a workstation and a weapon manager tablet. It can also contain either a MTF-E11-SR Rack or a Weapon Locker Type 21. A facility guard keycard can be found on the shelves next to the armory door. Ammunition Armory The ammunition armory is found in the middle of a unique three way hallway. The room may be unlocked with a keycard with Tier 1 armory access and contains a large amount of 5.56mm ammo magazines alongside a workstation. Micro HID Storage The MicroHID is an experimental weapon, which can be found behind a windowed server area, with Tier 3 armory access locked door protecting it alongside a workstation and weapon manager tablet. SCP Containment Chambers SCP Containment Chambers are often areas which require some form of keycard clearance to open up fully, as well as serving as the spawning location for their respective SCP. SCP-049's Chamber SCP-049's containment chamber is accessed through a lift in a hallway wall. Unlike the Alpha Warhead room, there is no flashing sign above. The chamber itself is a long and winding corridor with SCP-049's spawning location at the end, alongside a small armory which requires Tier 2 armory access. The armory contains an E-11 SR, medkit, a workstation and has a chance to find the USP alongside them. The armory has a chance to contain either a MTF-E11-SR Rack or a Weapon Locker Type 21. SCP-079's Chamber SCP-079's containment chamber is accessed through two blast doors, requiring Tier 3 containment access to open. The main chamber that SCP-079 resides in is a large room with a small control center and SCP-079 itself sitting inside a cage. SCP-079 starts the round by controlling the camera inside this room. SCP-096's Chamber SCP-096's containment chamber is made up of two rooms. The first is SCP-096's room in where an MTF Lieutenant keycard will spawn, requiring Tier 2 containment chamber access to open. The second is a small control center with an inactive terminal and some shelves, serving as the actual area which SCP-096 spawns. SCP-106's Chamber SCP-106's containment chamber is a big and open room, consisting of the containment unit to the right of the entrance, as well as a walkway. On the opposite side of the room from the entrance is the control room. There are two doors to this area, each requiring a Tier 3 containment access keycard. They are considered checkpoint doors and will automatically close after a set period of time. The control room contains the recontainment unit for SCP-106, and the button used to activate it. Two staircases are inside the control room as well, which reach the bottom floor of the room to a door which also requires Tier 3 containment access to open. SCP-106 spawns at the bottom floor. SCP-939's Chamber SCP-939's containment chamber is as long as a normal hallway, but has a large dropoff into a pit that instances of SCP-939 spawn. There is a catwalk around this pit, with one side completely open and the other closed off by normal doors and contains the stairwells to the bottom of the chamber. There are two large pillars in the center of the room. Gallery Lift B.jpg|Elevator System B. Tesla Gate.jpg|A Tesla Gate. Server Room Top.jpg|The top portion of the Server Room. Server Room Bottom.jpg|The bottom portion of the Server Room. Alpha Warhead.jpg|The Alpha Warhead when first exiting the elevator. HCZ Armory.jpg|The Ammunition Armory. MicroHID Door.jpg|The Micro HID Storage. SCP 049 Hallway.jpg|The hallway which contains the elevator to SCP-049's containment chamber. 049 Room.jpg|SCP-049's containment chamber. SCP-079 Room New.jpg|The opening segment of SCP-079's containment chamber. 096 Spawn.jpg|SCP-096's spawn area and opened containment chamber. 106 Entrance.jpg|The entrance to SCP-106's containment chamber. 106 Room-0.jpg|SCP-106's control room. SCP 939 Room.jpg|SCP-939's containment chamber. SCP 939 Staircase.jpg|The staircase which connects the upper level with the lower level of the chamber. Trivia * The only playable SCP that does not start out in the Heavy Containment Zone is SCP-173. * When leveled up, SCP-079 can "blackout" any room in the zone, locking all doors and allowing SCP-173 to move uninhibited for a short amount of time. * SCP-106's control room doors automatically close after being opened. Category:Background, Lore and Information